Power Ranking
Five Major Attributes Strength, agility, reaction, endurance, and flexibility were known as the ‘five major attributes’. The strength attribute represented the ability to fight against resistance, in motion. The agility attribute represented the muscles’ actions: the contractions of one’s muscles, as well as their explosive strength. The reaction attribute represented the level of efficiency with which the brain processed information input. The combination of the agility and reaction attributes represented the speed of each movement one could make in battle. The endurance attribute represented the muscles’ and the heart blood-vessels’ endurance. The higher the stats, the more times one could execute one’s techniques. The flexibility attribute represented the degree of ease with which one could perform actions. The higher the stats were for the flexibility attribute, the steadier one’s strength and speed, and the closer one would be to the maximum value of damage range. The attack’s explosiveness would also be stronger, and the chance of injury reduced. The five major attributes’ effects did not grow in direct proportion to the number of stat points. 10 stat points in the strength attribute would give you more than a few times’ increase in strength, compared to having only 5 stat points. It did not simply mean a two-fold increase in strength Leveling Leveling up required experience, and there were three ways to gain experience. Firstly, to kill ferocious monsters or humans; secondly, to study and learn; and lastly, to train one’s skills or physique. Killing monsters was an extremely difficult task. However, a big clan such as the Fang Clan had the ability to purchase dying ferocious animals in bulk, just in order to kill them. Thus they would be able to level up quickly. This way of leveling up, though, would tend to make one inferior to other people of the same level. If one did not rely on learning, training and upgrading their skills, one would not have as many attributes, techniques, and specialties as others. Rank Overview Demigod Level Is divided in 5 Tiers of perfection. The Tiers don't have a correct sequence and, as long as the warrior completes one of the Tiers of perfection, they can try breakthrough to divine level. The more Tiers the warrior completes, easier it is to become a divine level expert and stronger he will become once reaching that level. Body's Toughness The toughness of one's body must reach the level of a level 29 Superior Divine Weapon, reaching perfection in this area. Specialty Seeds If one attained 1,440 specialty seeds, one attained perfection in this area. Ether Organ When one succeeds in transforming all of their internal organs into ether organs, one attained perfection yet another tier of perfection. Brain Regeneration If one could regenerate the brain and truly achieve the state of undeath and indestructibility, this is also a type of perfection. Physical Particles Being able to unleash the prowess of 1.08 billion physical particles. Divine Level Divine Level 1st Tier (level 30) People at the first tier of the Divine level are able to materialize their consciousness. Their will is their power and it can affect the physical world. Divine Level 2nd Tier (level 31) People at the second tier of the Divine level are able to turn the will into flesh and blood. And unless the consciousness is wiped out, the physical body is almost indestructible. To reach this level one must breakthrough the 1st tier of the Nine-Tiered Heavens. Encompassing the entire outer space, the densely packed ether particles seemed to have turned into something material. There were a total of nine tiers of such ether particle layers, and they were known as the Nine-Tiered Heavens. Breaking through each tier would allow one to increase by one level. The first layer of the Nine-Tiered Heavens is formed from all the first tier Divine level experts who had previously appeared in history. There was not just one but a countless number of them. Divine Level 3rd Tier (level 32) People at the third tier of the Divine level can create the physical body and stamina using ether particles directly, connecting with the ether particles all over the world. They are able to enjoy an endless supply of energy and their power will almost never weaken. To reach this level one must breakthrough the 2nd tier of the Nine-Tiered Heavens. Divine Level 4th Tier (level 33) People at the fourth tier of the Divine level can use the consciousness to receive future information from ether particles. They have Sudden Inspiration and sense both fortunes and misfortunes. To reach this level one must breakthrough the 3rd tier of the Nine-Tiered Heavens. Divine Level 5th Tier (level 34) People at the fifth tier of the Divine level can distort, fold, and stretch space. They are able to create small worlds and attack and defend through space. To reach this level one must breakthrough the 4th tier of the Nine-Tiered Heavens. Divine Level 6th Tier (level 35) People at the sixth tier of the Divine level can dart through and leap across space. They are able to move freely and are omnipresent. Distance is no longer a restriction for them. To reach this level one must breakthrough the 5th tier of the Nine-Tiered Heavens. Divine Level 7th Tier (level 36) People at the seventh tier of the Divine level can sense and accelerate time. To reach this level one must breakthrough the 6th tier of the Nine-Tiered Heavens. Divine Level 8th Tier (level 37) The eighth tier of the Divine Level is related to the control of time. Probably related to time stagnation. To reach this level one must breakthrough the 7th tier of the Nine-Tiered Heavens. Divine Level 9th Tier (level 38) The ninth tier of the Divine Level is related to the control of time. Probably related to time reversal. To reach this level one must breakthrough the 8th tier of the Nine-Tiered Heavens. Divine Level 10th Tier (level 39) Divine Level 10th Tier is currently unknown. To reach this level one must breakthrough the 9th and last tier of the Nine-Tiered Heavens. Rumors had it that after breaking through the final tier, one would be able to surpass the Divine level and surpass the entire Miracle World.